Je t'aime, moi non plus!
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Il est blond et est le dragon slayer de la lumière. Elle est brune et à basculée dans les ténebre depuis le Daimatô Enbu. En apparence, ils forment un couple d'enfer, mais qu'en est-il vraiment? Ensemble d'OS et TS sur le Sting, Minerva et le StiMi. Label SPPS.
1. Sa cicatrice

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Bonjour! Cet OS, comme les trois premiers qui sont dans cet...album, dirais-je étaient auparavant dans OS en pagaille que je viens de supprimer. En effet, j'ai mes personnages fétiches et je trouvait dommage de les entérrer dans un truc que je ne veux plus toucher. Voilà.

* * *

**Cicatrice**

Tout le monde avait toujours trouvé la cicatrice de Sting Eucliffe extrêmement sexy.

Pourquoi ? Car ils pensaient tous que c'était une cicatrice héritée d'un combat épique.

Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai, et cela, seul Sting et Lector le savaient.

Un combat certes. Epique, ça dépendait de quel côté on se plaçait.

C'était au temps où Sting venait de prendre Lector comme apprenti, et que lui-même n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes.

Il avait toujours eu peur du noir, une autre des faiblesses que seuls le maître, Lector, et maintenant Rogue et Frosch connaissaient.

Pour tenter de le débarrasser de cette faiblesse, le maître de Sabertooth avait éteins la lumière et avait placé la lampe de chevet sur une armoire.

Le maître parti, Sting avait tenté d'allumer la lumière, mais la lampe étant trop haute, il avait tiré sur le fil pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La lampe lui tomba sur l'arcade sourcilière et la lui ouvrit profondément.

Alerté par le bruit, le maître était arrivé et voyant l'état du dragon slayer, il avait décidé de ne pas le soigner pour que cela lui serve de leçon.

Qui avait servi, mais pas au but escompté.

C'est ainsi que Lector était devenu le gardien du plus grand secret de Sting :

Le dragon slayer de la lumière sainte avait hérité sa cicatrice au cours d'un combat contre une lampe de chevet.

Et c'était la lampe qui avait gagné.

Mais ça, ni le chat ni le dragon ne le dirait jamais.


	2. Supplice, POV Sting

_**Disclaimer : **__Aucuns personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire._

**NdlA :** Je dois dire que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à martyriser Sting. Cet OS est vu du côté de Sting. Le point de vue de Minerva va suivre bientôt. /LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Supplice : Partie 1**

Sting Eucliffe s'étira longuement avant de s'affaler sur une table de la guilde de Sabertooth en compagnie de Rogue et de sa colocataire, Yukino et était présentement d'une humeur massacrante. Pourquoi ? Il avait deux raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Premièrement, son meilleur ami avait quitté leur appartement où ils cohabitaient depuis toujours pour aller squatter chez la constellationniste. Quand il lui avait fait cracher le morceau au cours d'une dispute où ils en étaient venus aux mains, Rogue lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de faire le point.

Le tout en récoltant quelques bosses au passage. Le dragon noir était un très bon combattant et frappait comme un malade, et Sting s'en souvenait à présent avec acuité.

Quel idiot. Comme si il ne pouvait pas faire le point chez eux. Mais bon, il pouvait le comprendre, et si par la même occasion, il pouvait enfin sauter sur la jeune femme qui lui offrait l'asile grand bien lui fasse ! Ce ne serait pas trop tôt. Ces deux-là lui donnaient le mal de mer à force de se tourner autour devant lui !

Mais c'était la deuxième raison qui le tenait éveillé la nuit et qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis un bon mois : Minerva, le Maître de Sabertooth.

Sting l'avait toujours trouvée attirante. Elle avait un beau visage fin et dès qu'il avait vu ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, il n'avait eu plus qu'une envie, c'était de les caresser, pour ne pas dire autre chose de peur de choquer les plus jeunes. Elle l'avait obsédée un long moment et Rogue ne s'était pas gêné pour le charrier avec ça.

Quelques années plus tard, elle lui avait proposé stoïquement une association qui serait bénéfique pour tous les deux : Qu'ils deviennent des sex friends.

Pourquoi pas, s'était dit le dragon blanc. Après tout, il obtenait ainsi ce qu'il désirait : elle et lui dans un endroit pourvu d'un lit et personne aux alentours. Cela l'avait satisfait un moment. Ensuite, était venus des sentiments bizarres qu'il avait attribués à sa nature de dragon slayer, comme par exemple la jalousie et le féroce instinct de possession et protection qu'elle lui inspirait.

Elle l'avait remarqué, et lui en avait fait la remarque, et il lui avait répondu ces sottises. Elle lui avait juste répondu qu'elle n'appartenait à personne mais que lui pouvait, s'il le voulait, devenir son animal de compagnie. Ce qu'il avait refusé net. Depuis, ils s'en tenaient à ce statu quo.

Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue le Maître de la guilde de Sabertooth, elle n'avait plus de temps à lui accorder et ça le mettait en rage.

En rage de la voir se balader tout le temps, sous son nez, avec cette robe qui faisait ressortir son rouge à lèvre rouge sombre et son teint halé. Ce fichu bout de tissus était même ouvert sur les côtes, lui laissant voir la peau qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis un mois. En plus, ce truc était fendu sur les côtés, laissant voir sa longue jambe et sa peau dont il pouvait encore sentir le grain sous ses doigts.

Encore plus enervé, il retira son manteau qu'il roula en boule sur la table et appuya sa tête dessus et essaya de s'endormir sans se soucier du fait d'être torse-nu, dans une guilde dont le Maître était officieusement, sa maitresse.


	3. Supplice, POV MInerva

_**Disclaimer : **__Aucuns personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire._

**NdlA :** Et voilà le point de vue de Minerva, hé hé hé. Dédicacé à Olympia17 dont la review m'a fait exploser de rire dans ma chambre. Je me suis laissée emportée car celui-ci est plus long que le précédant, faut croire que la Reine des fauves m'inspire plus que le dragon… Toujours Label SPPS

* * *

**Supplice : Partie 2**

Minerva était énervée. Debout depuis l'aube pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant l'ouverture de la guilde, descendre les requêtes des clients qui heureusement n'avaient pas baissées depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que numéro deux de Fiore et s'assurer que ses nouvelles recrues se tenaient bien, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle. Elle devait aussi rédiger des comptes rendus qu'elle enverrait plus tard au conseil et prévoir une plage de libre pour la réunion mensuelle des maîtres de guilde. Le boulot de maître était éreintant.

Alors quand elle avait ouvert les portes du hall sur une horde de donzelles, venues pour demander un autographe et plus si affinités aux dragons jumeaux, sa colère avait augmentée d'un cran.

Saisissant l'aura menaçante du maître de Sabertooth, celles-ci avaient déguerpies sans demander leurs restes.

Satisfaite et un peu plus sereine, elle se dirigea derrière le comptoir du bar pour se faire un café corsé. Leur serveur de jour était encore en retard, comme d'habitude, mais Minerva ne pouvait pas se permettre de le virer, car il y avait peu de serveurs ou serveuses qui accepteraient de travailler dans leurs guildes. Les célèbres et fréquents séjours à l'hôpital du serveur actuel en refroidissait plus d'un(e).

Minerva soupira et se dirigea ensuite vers le premier étage, où se trouvait la bibliothèque de la guilde, son bureau et l'infirmerie d'urgence. Ne voulant pas tout de suite s'enfermer dans son bureau pour batailler avec la montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait, elle opta pour un compromis.

Elle posa sa tasse en équilibre sur le parapet du garde-corps et sortit son fauteuil de son bureau pour le positionner au centre de l'arc de cercle que formait le couloir du premier étage. Ainsi, elle avait vue sur toute la guilde, la porte de son bureau ouverte pour entendre si son lacrima de communication se manifestait et elle pouvait aussi surveiller le retour en tapinois des donzelles de tantôt qui essayaient de ne pas se faire remarquer, celles-ci ne voyant pas le regard noir dont les couvrait la grande brune.

Petit à petit, les membres de sa guilde entraient un à un, puis vint le serveur tant attendu. Celui-ci se mit au travail aussitôt sans piper mot. Sage décision.

Un mouvement attira son regard à la porte. Tournant la tête, elle put voir Rogue et Yukino arriver.

Minerva n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à connaître la constellationniste. Au début, elle s'était un peu méfiée d'elle, mais après avoir compris où allaient les sentiments de la jeune fille, Minerva ne s'en était plus vraiment préoccupée.

Elle avait été étonnée que son père la juge apte à aller défendre les couleurs de Sabertooth et n'avait été que moyennement surprise quand celle-ci avait perdu contre Kagura. Mais cette Kagura était d'un autre niveau, elle-même l'avait bien compris lors de leur affrontement avec Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail. Combat qu'elle avait perdu, mais durant lequel elle avait appris beaucoup.

En cela, elle différait de son père, qui ne jurait que par la puissance. Non. Durant son combat, elle avait perdu et elle savait pourquoi. Elle savait que la Scarlet avait quelque chose qu'elle-même ne possédait pas : une raison de se battre, une raison de gagner.

Mais elle ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé durant ces jeux magiques. Elle avait torturé un membre de Fairy Tail et en avait récolté les fruits, fin de l'histoire.

Mais Yukino et l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie, avait résonné en elle, car toute fille de maitre qu'elle était, elle aurait très bien pu subir le même sort que Yukino, ou peut-être même pire, si son père avait encore été de ce monde à la fin des Jeux magiques. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été s'excuser auprès de Yukino et lui avait proposé de reprendre sa place dans Sabertooth, mais devant le refus de la jeune fille, Minerva ne put que comprendre ses motivations.

Sentant son regard peser sur eux, Rogue leva les yeux et lui adressa un signe de la tête pour la saluer. Yukino suivit le regard de Rogue fit de même que son compagnon, un sourire timide en plus.

Minerva leur répondit en hochant la tête à son tour, avec un sourire moqueur adressé à Yukino qui rosit, mais ne baissa pas le regard pour autant. Son renvoi de Sabertooth l'avait forcée à se débrouiller toute seule et à surmonter sa timidité, lui donnant par là, une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant. Ce qui la rendait plus interressante aux yeux de la jeune femme aux yeux bridés.

Ce qui avait amusé Minerva, était leur arrivée sous le porche de la guilde, où les attendaient les fans des dragons. Celles-ci s'était apprêtées à sauter sur le dragon de l'ombre, mais le regard que leur avait décroché la constellationniste les avaient coupées dans leur élan. Minerva riait in petto en se disant que voir la manieuse de clés devenir menaçante était vraiment amusant.

Des cris hystériques agressèrent les oreilles de la fille de Gemma et quand elle en chercha l'origine, ce qu'elle vit la mit de nouveau en colère. Les filles de dehors avaient enclenchées le mode Fangirl car leur idole venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue avec son fidèle compagnon : J'ai nommé Sting Eucliffe et Lector. Minerva desserra quelque peu l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa tasse de peur de la briser et de se faire, en même temps, remarquer.

En regardant plus attentivement la scène, Minerva vit que le dragon blanc était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui avait pour avantage de terrifier ces dames qui s'enfuirent comme une volée de moineaux. Mais cette vision ne calma pas pour autant la brune qui rongeait son frein du haut de son poste d'observation.

Ce type lui tapait sur le système.

Il était arrogant, prétentieux, sûr de sa force et trop canon pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Avant, en tant que fille du maitre, elle ne pouvait se permettre le moindre faux pas et avait résisté tant bien que mal aux avances plus ou moins fines du dragon. Jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait vu de loin s'entrainer avec Lector, Fro et Rogue.

Ce jour-là, il était torse nu et était luisant de sueur due à l'effort qu'il fournissait. Elle l'avait maté de loin, se morigénant intérieurement de se cacher comme une de ces pauvres filles qui l'épiait constamment. Ce jour-là, en effet, elle avait craqué, et le soir même lui avait proposé de devenir des sex friends.

Il avait accepté sans poser de questions, mais quelques mois plus tard, alors que tout allait bien il avait commencé à grogner sur tout ce qui portait culotte qui l'approchait de près ou de loin. Ça l'avait prodigieusement énervée et elle lui avait mis de suite les points sur les i en lui montrant bien qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle n'avait pas encore son nom tatoué sur la fesse gauche.

Elle était Minerva de Sabertooth, bon sang, elle n'était pas n'importe qui !

Depuis, ils se voyaient, à l'occasion, mais cela n'avait jamais plus été comme avant.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, il était allé s'assoir avec Yukino et Rogue, tandis que Lector se lançait dans une tirade dont lui seul avait le secret et que Frosch, à son habitude, buvait les parole de l'autre chat.

Mais par la déesse, qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il se déshabillait là, comme ça, devant tout le monde ? Pensa le maitre en voyant le dragon se dévêtir sans plus de cérémonie à table.

Il lui semblait que oui, elle ne revait pas : Sting Eucliffe était torse nu dans _SA_ guilde et il s'apprêtait à s'endormir comme ça en exposant son dos magnifiquement musclé et bronzé à ses yeux maintenant noir de fureur.

Ne voyait-il pas la horde de femmes qui venaient de rendre l'âme à la porte ?

'Je vais le tuer' Se dit-elle avant de descendre au pas de charge dans la salle, tandis que les membres présent s'écartaient sur son passage.

Yukino l'a vit venir avant Rogue et fine comme elle l'était, elle entraina celui-ci devant le tableau des requêtes avec une discrétion et une rapidité que certains aurait pu lui envier.

Minerva s'arrêta à côté de la table du blond dans un silence de plomb. Elle lançât un regard noir au dos si désirable du dragon slayer, avant de changer d'avis pour ne lâcher que cinq petits mots qui firent pâlir de peur les autres dents de sabre.

« _ Sting. Dans mon bureau. Maintenant ! »

Puis sans se retourner pour vérifier qu'il la suivait, elle remonta à son bureau d'un pas martial, toujours furieuse.

Ce que Minerva, Maître de la guilde de Sabertooth, ne vit pas, par contre, ce fut le sourire victorieux qu'arborait le dragon slayer qui la suivait en couvant sa chute de rein d'un regard gourmand.

* * *

Finalement, je l'aime bien, moi cet OS. Qu'en avez-vous pensés ?


	4. Maître

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Je m'excuse tout de suite pour ce qui va suivre. C'est un délire que je me suis fait in petto hier. ^^'. Un croisement entre mon ami qui m'embête parce qu'il m'a battu à un jeu vidéo et Minerva/Sting parce qu'ils m'ont énervés pour je ne sais plus qu'elle raison. Mais en fait, Sting m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai écrit. Minerva x Sting, donc./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Maître**

La prise de pouvoir de Minerva, suite à la mort de son père des mains de son non-officiel petit–ami, avait fait des remous dans la guilde de Sabertooth.

Pour garder les troupes tranquilles et la guilde debout, Minerva avait dû se montrer plus froide et autoritaire que feu son père, mais cela n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, surtout de ses compagnons avec lesquels elle avait participé aux grands jeux magiques : Sting, Rogue, Orga et Rufus.

Un soir qu'elle avait tancé Sting et Rogue pour être revenus d'une mission avec une reconnaissance de dettes par rapport aux dégâts occasionnés. Mais Sting s'était violement rebiffé et avait quitté le bureau du Maître en claquant bruyamment la porte. On pouvait encore l'entendre gueuler dans le couloir qui menait au précédent bureau.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Demanda la brune étonnée au dragon slayer restant.

_ Ce qui lui prend tient en deux mots. Répondit énigmatiquement le camarade du dragon blanc.

_ Et qui sont ? Insista la jeune femme agacée.

_ Tension sexuelle. Lâcha laconiquement Rogue.

_ Ah. »

Si ce n'était que ça, Minerva se ferait un plaisir de soulager son compagnon. Et il était vrai que, prise par ses nouvelles responsabilités, elle n'avait guère eu le temps de le voir, alors pour faire autre chose, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser !

Bah, elle irait le voir plus tard.

_T_T''_

Quelques heures plus tard, Sting appréciait grandement le fait d'avoir sa maitresse et Maître de guilde gémissante sous lui. Après l'avoir fait languir plusieurs minutes qui avaient durée des heures pour celle-ci, elle sentit le souffle chaud de son amant à son oreille qui lui murmurait.

« _ Et Maintenant ? Dis-moi... C'est qui ton maître ?! »

' Ah, c'était donc ça…' Pensa la jeune femme avec amusement, avant de lui murmurer quand même ce qu'il voulait entendre…


End file.
